William Davis
Name: William "Bill" Davis Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Music, watching boxing, working out, girls, football Appearance: Bill has long blond hair, brown eyes, and bushy eyebrows. Hia hair is roughly shoulder-length, occasionally a bit more. In general, Bill wears it loose over his shoulders, though he occasionally bunches it up in a ponytail or in some other form as circumstances dictate. His facial features aren't very sharp, either, though his face tends to settle into something of a scowl naturally. Physically, Bill is somewhat imposing. He's only a bit over six feet tall, but he is built like a tank, weighing in at about 230 lbs, with a great deal of that in muscle. What he wears varies wildly based on the weather, his feelings on a given day, etc. He doesn't concentrate that much on his appearance, but he'll usually at least try to make his clothes match. The day of the trip, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, with a heavy hoodie tossed in his bag in the event the weather turned sour (given that this is the Midwest, anything can happen with the weather, after all). Biography: Bill Davis is the only son of, quite simply, trailer trash. His family generally lacking in ambition, Bill had a very apathetic attitude towards school for almost his entire academic career: School was fine as long as he had friends to hang out with, but class was boring and something he was very inclined to skip. He got along decently with his parents, but the relationship was fairly normal: His parents worked a lot (his mother always had at least one job, and his father often worked two, doing a variety of menial tasks such as working at a 7-11), and so he didn't see them as much as either of them would have liked. The exception was that his father took him, twice, to see boxing matches in Chicago. It was a strain on the family budget, but between the trip down and back and the matches themselves, it provided them with a rare bonding experience. Generally, though, he did make it a point to be at school most days, and to cover his tracks if he did skip (which he did a number of times over the years), if for no other reason than to hang out with his friends. Never excelling in any classes, he focused on sports...only he wasn't terribly good at them while in elementary school. This led him to get into more than one childhood fight, though he did a decent job of keeping most of them out of the sight of teachers. He did, however, get in trouble for two of them: One in elementary school and one late in middle school. The second fight nearly saw him sent off to an 'alternative school', a threat that managed to get him to at least partly clean up his act. The fights stopped, but some occasional bullying continued for another year or two, partly due to his relatively large size at the time (he was tall and weighty, even if he kept a decent amount of the weight in muscle) and the fact that he saw it as the only way to avoid being bullied, and partly because he didn't have much of anything to fall back on while a number of the kids in the school district he was dropped into had more money and therefore more "cool" stuff to show off. After Bill got to Bayview, he actually managed to slot into several cliques over the years, ranging from common music interests (Bill preferred metal of various varieties, followed by rap and the like) to boxing (watching it, not actually fighting himself). He fit in a bit better, his grades improved to 'passable' from 'awful', and he even emerged as something of a leader in those groups due to a combination of his size and a bit of charisma that came to the surface. The older 'bully' slid quietly into a leader of sorts, and he made it a point to try and get along with those he saw as his friends. This included girlfriends (the number of which he couldn't keep count of), who he did his best to keep; that said, his circumstances made that hard, and he never quite found the right girl to go steady with for more than a few weeks despite his best efforts. Not that this made him popular. There were still a number of cliques which he clashed with on occasion, and Bill still wasn't against the occasional locker room 'incident', though he did his best to avoid getting into trouble (something he got to be fairly good at). As the years went on, he made attempts at making various teams, and though he was often cut (due to bad luck or a lack of space), he did manage to come in as a backup lineman on the football team his junior and senior year (trouble catching balls in motion keeping him from achieving more). He did what he could to get in better shape to try and make the team, and kept it up even after he was accepted in a vain effort to try and get a better position on the team; even after his final game, he kept working out, as it was one thing he could do after school that didn't cost him any money. Advantages: Physical strength is Bill's biggest asset. So, too, is the fact that he is moderately charasmatic, and the combination could make him a threat. Disadvantages: Bill has something of a love-hate relationship with a lot of people. Either they love him or they hate him, and the proportion is probably close to even. While he doesn't personally have too many chips on his shoulder, there's a good chance that he'll run into more than one person on the island who has a chip on their shoulder. Also, his eye-hand coordination is far below ideal; he can't catch footballs, and that likely spells trouble for him with using any number of weapons. Designated Number: Male student no. 110 ---- Designated Weapon: SPAS-12 (x16 shells provided) Conclusion: Hmm... He's got the same weapon Calvert did, and some good potential. I don't see him winning, but he may stick around for a bit. This one may surprise me. The above biography is as written by Anderson. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Anderson Kills: Logan Reynolds, Marion Summers Killed By: Rhory Anne Broderick Collected Weapons: SPAS-12 (x16 shells provided) (Assigned Weapon, to Rhory Anne Broderick) Allies: None Enemies: Rhory Anne Broderick Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia -Bill grabbed the wrong bag before leaving the house the morning of the class trip. As a result of this, he found some packs of cigarettes and a lighter in there, all belonging to his father. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bill, in chronological order. V4: *Shelter From The Storm *Somewhere That's Green *Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows... *"Can You Hear Me Now?" *Castles in the Sand *Laisse tomber les filles Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about William Davis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Bill got to do more than any of Anderson's other kids, which I think helped him make the biggest impression. He had a few good moments, like his standoff with Quincy and Tiffany, but he still did a whole lot of popping into a thread, introducing himself, and then leaving again. Bill's best moments were his last two threads, where he first gets some more characterization and then develops some actual menace. I just wish he'd been that way the whole time, as it'd have made him much more of a presence in the game. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students